The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sansevieria plant, botanically known as Sansevieria trifasciata, of the family Ruscaceae, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Black Limón’.
Sansevieria is a monocotyledonous and succulent, flowering plant which can be produced in either hard-leafed or soft-leafed varieties for interior use as a house plant or outdoor ornamental plant.
The new variety ‘Black Limón’ originated as a naturally-occurring mutation of the Sansevieria trifasciata variety ‘Laurentii’ (unpatented). The new Sanseviera ‘Black Limón’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Marvin Gonzalez Villegas, as a single sprouting rare mutated plant in a plantation of Sansevieria trifasciata ‘Laurentii’, a controlled environment, in 2012 in Monterrey, San Carlos, Alajuela province, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sansevieria cultivar ‘Black Limón’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in 2012 in Monterrey, San Carlos, Alajuela province, Costa Rica and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.